Strange Nightmares That Lead Into Strange Nights
by TheSlashingQueen
Summary: This is a Wolfram x Yuuri fic Wolfram kicks Yuuri out of bed and well so on and so on my second fic eva it contains Yaoi boy x boy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey it's minnikat6 I hope you enjoy this Wolfram x Yuuri fic it's my second eva fic hope you like. Oh and the characters don't belong to me if I did own them there would be a whole lot more luvin!!.**

**Warnings: yaoi (boy x boy), sex that's it I think**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**WOLFRAM"!! **

"What? What's wrong are you alright?" shrieked the blonde who had just been woken from his sleep.

"What do you think?" stated Yuuri slightly irritated.

"Yuuri what happened? What are you doing on the floor?" asked the blonde slightly disheveled.

"Oh well lets see I fell off while trying to escape from you mauling me to death"! Yuuri said angrily.

"Heh Sorry I guess I was having a nightmare.

"Of what exactly may I ask?" Asked Yuuri wanting to know what would make the blonde want to kiss him in his sleep.

"Of you being any more Wimpier!! HAHAHA…..pfft…giggle"

"Hey **STOP** calling me that!! Yuuri yelled.

"Okay Okay I'll stop I 'm sorry"

_Wow he looks really sexy on his knees begging I can just imagine him begging for my…….BAD THOUGHTS GOD DAMN SINCE WHEN DID WOLFRAM GET THIS SE…….Yuuri was cut of by soft cries coming from next to him._

"sob….sob..."

"Wolf...ram"

Oh god I'm Sorry I don't know why I'm crying Oh for goodness sakes….. (EMBRACE)

"Wolf what was that dream about?"

"I dreamt that…that you slit my throat with my own sword Yuuri."

"I would never do anything to hurt you Wolf you know that right?"

"Yes ……..I know"

"Then don't cry"

"Oh I'm so bothersome aren't I? I'm sure you have much more important things to do than sit here listening to me"

"That's just silly you're the most important thing in my life and you always will be."

"Yuuri may I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"D...do you l..love me"

"……"

"Yuuri plea…"

"..Yes I do"

"What"

"I do"

Wolfram lunged at Yuuri and latched his lips onto Yuuri's. Yuuri was stunned for a second but soon returned the kiss soon their tongues were fighting for dominance of course in the end Yuuri won.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri pulled his fiancé up and guided to the bed lightly pushing him over onto the soft red satin sheets he pushed himself up to meet his lovers gaze their lips barely touching against each other.

"You know Wolf if you don't believe that I do love you there is one way to prove it but I warn you once I start there is no going back" Yuuri informed in a husky whisper.

"I'm willing to take that risk"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Hey if you want me to write the next chapter which will be the SMEX scene please r &r I really appreciate constructive criticism so please tell me how you feel thanx!!**

**minnikat6 **


	2. Sweet Revenge

**A/N: hope you enjoy this chap it's the last one and it's also the LEMON my first ever to be exact hope you enjoy oh and the characters don't belong to me and they might be OOC!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuuri guided Wolf to the bed and laid him down upon it. With Yuuri ending up on top of the blonde bishie crawling his way up the slim boy's body all the while nipping and kissing every piece of exposed skin that he could find. Wolfram moaned slightly as Yuuri nipped at one of his nipples.

"..ahh…yu..ur..i!"

"Did you like that Wolf?" Yuuri gasped out in between nipping at the sensitive flesh again.

"…yes.." moaned out the petite boy who was losing sensation in his legs as he felt all the blood rushing to his loins.

Yuuri moved his hands up pushing the white uniform shirt over Wolf's shoulder. Then he moved lower he rubbed Wolf's manhood through the fabric causing the blonde boy to moan out rather loudly. He slowly undid both their pants and in one swift motion both the pants were lying on the floor with all of the other discarded clothes.

Wolfram was holding onto him rather tightly and Yuuri was sure he would have bruises on his arms the next morning.

He moved up to the blondes ear and whispered into it.

"Wolf I promise I won't hurt you any more than necessary but I need you to relax a little okay". He softly bit on the ear eliciting a low moan from his fiancé.

"Shut Up wimp!" He said in a mocking tone but quickly loosened his grip from the king

"Huh?... (chuckle).."

"Here let me help you relax a little more."

Yuuri moved down and licked the tip of Wolf's arousal which by now was standing tall Wolf moaned so he took this as permission to continue he slowly started to suck the tip causing Wolf's to grab onto his hair .Yuuri quickened his pace and took the whole shaft into his mouth.

Wolfram cried out begging Yuuri for something which he couldn't quite identify yet.

Yuuri…..please..yuuri i..need..you..NOW…OH GOD YUURI I'M CUMMING

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as release was about to come for Wolf Yuuri took him out of his mouth and squeezed it not so much to hurt him but to stop him from cumming.

Yuuri moved of Wolfram who was shaking from being cut off from his orgasm .He searched in one of the draws until he felt a cylindrical bottle he removed the lid poured some of the clear white liquid onto his hands. He moved down the blondes body who was now completely back to his wanton state, and rubbed some of it at the puckered entrance.

Wolf's remember when I was telling you to relax earlier you really have to do that now otherwise this is going to hurt…..a lot.

After saying that, he felt Wolf relax almost immediately he pushed one of his lube slicked fingers into the opening …._GOD DAMNED WOLF WAS TIGHT EVEN WHEN HE WAS RELAXING._

Soon all three fingers were stretching the tight opening once Yuuri thought Wolf was ready he used some more lube to slick up his own arousal. then he positioned himself in between Wolframs thighs before slowly entering the blonde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri's POV

It was hard at first because I could sense Wolf was in a lot of pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally Yuuri was completely sheathed inside the blonde he waited for Wolf to get used to the size of Yuuri and the feeling of something inside him.

"Yuuri you can move now"

Yuuri started to move slowly at first with each thrust Wolf would whimper at the slight shot of pain it caused. But eventually he got used to it and started to meet Yuuri's thrusts until Yuuri hit something inside of Wolfram that made him cry out in complete ecstasy and bliss Yuuri repositioned himself so he would hit the bunch of nerves with each thrust he made causing Wolf to go over the edge .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wolf's POV

For that single moment all I could see was White I felt completely at home it jut felt……right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wolf went over the edge causing all his muscles to convulse around Yuuri's thick manhood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri's POV

When I felt Wolf's muscle's clamping around me I couldn't take it I thrust into Wolf one more time and released inside him .I fell on top of him and when we caught our breaths I slowly pulled out as soon as my manhood was out a gush of the hot stick fluid dripped out of him and onto the red silk underneath us. I rolled us over so that we were facing each other and did the one thing I always wanted to do since I first met him…..revenge

" I always wondered why they called you a tight ass and now I know."

"Hey!!"

"Well that's what you get for always calling me a wimp"

"Shut up you _WIMP"_

"Okay _TIGHT ASS"_

"_**YUURI YOU SON OF A BIT…."**_

"Night Wolf"

"_**Don't you night Wolf me"**_

"(yawn)….(cuddle)"

"Fine but I'll remember this in the morn…Oh fine."

Snuggle!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed my first eva lemon sorry if it's confusing it was really late so yeah story finished please r&r thanx!!**


End file.
